Besé a Papá Noel
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Los niños siempre creen en él, y hasta hace un tiempo Hermione también. Él le ha traído el mayor regalo del mundo, lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Sus hijos lo descubren, descubren que Papá Noel siempre vivió junto a ellos. Dedicado a la hermosa Mercedes


_**N/A:** Buenas nuevamente. Yo no acostumbro a hacer esto, de hecho mis fan fics no sulen ser "alegres". Pero, hoy tengo un motivo especial. Lastimosamente hoy recibí la noticia de que a, la hija de una compañera de trabajo; le fue diagnosticado leucemia. Por eso, le estoy haciendo este fan fic, ella adora Harry Potter y; espero que pueda servir para algo. Mercedes este fan fic es para tí._

S's Lady  


* * *

**BESÉ A PAPÁ NOEL:**

El crepitar del fuego al fondo es reconfortante. Dos pequeños niños cuelgan sobre la chimenea; sus calcetas a la espera de regalos. La navidad cae en pequeñas bolitas blancas sobre el suelo, ¡qué brillante! ¡Qué bonitos colores!

A Charles le cuesta más, así que su madre lo alza entre sus brazos para que; pueda colocar una estrellita sobre ella.

- Bueno, es hora de dormir-sonríe su madre- papá ya está durmiendo y, no le gustará saber que; estarán desvelados para la entrega de regalos.

- ¡Queremos una historia mamá! ¡Queremos una!

Hermione medita mientras sus dos hijos se suben al sofá, emocionados.

- Bueno, solo una- sonríe ella, sentándose frente a ellos- Les contaré, como conocí a Papá Noel.

Los niños apenas alcanzan a gemir de la emoción. Hermione vuelve a sonreír y cierra los ojos ante el recuerdo.

- Era una mañana tormentosa, hacía un frío terrible y yo; estaba sola. No había conocido a tu padre aún, bueno no lo suficiente.

Melanie suspira risueña, su hermano quiere acción. La niña suspira, seguramente creyendo que será una historia de amor. Parece que a todas las mujeres del planeta le gustan, intuye Hermione. Bueno, a su pequeña mujer.

- Bien, estaba parada en el vestíbulo de la torre, tendría quizás unos dieciocho o diecisiete más o menos. Mis padres habían olvidado firmarme un permiso para ir a Hosgmade. Estaba frustrada, triste por tener que quedarme.

- ¿Y qué pasó mamita? ¿Qué pasó?

Hermione inclina su cabeza hacia su impaciente hija, le sonríe. Jamás había llegado a contarles a sus hijos, como lo había conocido. De hecho, no le había contado a nadie esa dulce historia.

- Bueno, me iba a la cama ¿Qué más podía hacer?

- ¿Qué?- gimoteó su hijo- ¿En la mañana?

- En fin, estaba dispuesta a irme a dormir, cuando escuché pasos que se acercaban lentamente. Comencé a bajar las escaleras de la torre, estaba un poco nerviosa. Al terminar de bajar, simplemente no pude creerlo.

Sus hijos se mantuvieron en silencio, tan sólo imaginándose al visitante. Hermione sin decir nada los observó, quizás aumentando la tensión en el ambiente. Era divertido siempre, contarles una pequeña historia.

- ¿Un vampiro?

- ¿Un licántropo?

- ¡No! ¿De dónde han oído semejantes cosas?, bien ya papá no les leerá cuentos.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y continuó. Amaba recordar ese momento, el día en el cual; puso por primera vez sus ojos sobre él. Lo más gracioso del momento, fue como si; todo estuviese premeditado ya.

- Era él, Papá Noel estaba frente a mí.

- ¿Papá Noel? ¿Y cómo era? ¿Por qué?- Exclamaba Melanie.

- Bueno, él es muy guapo. Es un poco más alto que yo, su cabello es negro como la noche que surca para visitar a los pequeños, y sus ojos ¡oh sus ojos son dos hermosas gemas negras!

Melanie trata de imaginárselo, Charles no lo entiende. Como todo pequeño, no ve lo fantástico del amor; lo suyo es la guerra y las conquistas. Lo suyo es romper cosas con la varita.

- Pero, ¿Y su barba blanca? ¿Su cabello blanco?

- Bien- meditó Hermione- No es así todo el tiempo hijo. Solo en navidad. En fin, estaba parado frente a mí, con una sonrisa. Yo le pregunté que hacía allí y, él me dijo que; había ido hasta allí por que, alguien estaba triste y sola.

- Pero mamita- quiso interrumpir su hijo.

- Espera, escucha. Le conté sobre mi problema, mis amigos no regresarían por unas horas y; yo no quería estar sola. Volvió a sonreírme y, me dijo que todo estaba bien; que no me preocupara. Yo no entendía el por qué. Entonces, tomó mis manos y, extendió en ellas ¡un pergamino firmado por él que, me permitía ir a Hosgmade!

Melanie rió, quizás la idea le parecía alocada. Hermione la observó con un gesto cariñoso y, alzó una mano jurando que era cierto. Su hermano se cruzó de brazos, disconforme.

- ¿Y qué poder tenía él?

- Él siempre lo pudo todo, era tan caritativo; tan galante.

Sus dos hijos se miraron con sorpresa, no entendían my bien. Pero se lo estaban imaginando o era que ¿Papá Noel se paecía mucho a su padre?

- ¡Mamá está enamorada de Papá Noel!

- ¡Shh! A su papá no le va a gustar oír eso- ríe ella.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Bueno, nos hicimos grandes amigos. Como yo estaba sola y él también; nos hacíamos compañía. De hecho en una de las reuniones, él quería regalarme algo pero; yo me negaba por que ya, tenía su compañía. Entonces, de sorpresa; tomó mis manos y me besó.

- ¿Papá Noel te besó?

- Fue algo mágico, me besó tan dulcemente que; me olvidé del tiempo. Entonces, me guió hasta un claro y.

Hermione cerró la boca de golpe, sus hijos estaban al borde del asiento. Emitió un suspiro y; sonrojada musitó con apremio.

- ¡Pero si es tardísimo! A la cama.

- ¡Pero mamá! ¿Y qué pasó luego? ¿Qué hicieron?

- ¡vamos, arriba!

- ¿A las chicas les gustan los claros?- preguntó Charles a su hermana mientras subía.

"Por poco" suspiraba Hermione con alivio, sentándose en el sofá. Sintiéndose segura; ella abrió una gaveta en una cómoda. Dentro, había un permiso para ir a Hosgmade firmado por él. Sonrió y lo colocó sobre la mesa, recordándolo.

- ¿Papá Noel?- preguntaron detrás de ella, con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Bueno, son niños; no me culpes. ¿Qué no estabas durmiendo ya?

- Digamos que la ligera algarabía que, causó tu historia; me despertó. Son tan curiosos como su madre.

- ¿Es un crimen querer contarles una linda historia?- rió ella, mientras componía él; su normal rostro irónico.

- Has alterado la historia, y has olvidado partes muy importantes. Y justo cuando llegaba lo más interesante; te detuviste.

- Son unos niños, ¿Cómo iba a explicarles sobre?

Suaves pasos se escuchaban fuera de las habitaciones, unos susurros les precedían. Sus hijos parecían estar disconformes con el relato de su madre. Aunque Melanie parecía ilusionada, amaba el relato que acababa de oír.

- Son puras mentiras- susurraba Charles hacia su hermana- mamá no conoce a Papá Noel.

- ¡Claro que sí!- indicó ella mientras bajaban lentamente las escaleras.

Sus padres, prefirieron ocultarse. Sus hijos tan despiertos continuaron bajando las escaleras y se detuvieron en el salón para verificar sus juguetes.

- Mamá no puede querer a Papá Noel, ella está enamorada de nuestro papá.

- Bueno, pero es romántico.

Charles miró a su hermana sin entender. Rápidamente, buscó una silla para poderse montar y observar su calceta sobre la chimenea. Mientras lo hacía, resbaló suavemente y un papel vino al suelo.

Melanie lo tomó con sumo cuidado, apenas sabía leer; pero entendía más que su hermano.

- Mira, ¡es el permiso de mamá! Y está firmado por.

- ¡Papá!- indicó el segundo.

Y bien, nadie había dicho que Papá Noel era Severus Snape. No era milagroso, pero era el hombre que más amaba en el mundo. Una lástima que supieran sus hijos, que ellos traían los regalos a casa.

_Espero les gustase a ustedes también, un beso._


End file.
